


Dead or Alive

by Angelscythe



Series: Commission [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Baby-sitter RK900, Gavin Reed Teen AU, Gen, M/M, Teen AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-02 05:17:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelscythe/pseuds/Angelscythe
Summary: Gavin Reed is a young spoiled children and his parents need to calm him down. So they bought him an Android baby-sittor.Everything could go well if only Gavin had someone else than him. If only he wasn't really gifted to end in the most terrible situation...





	1. Baby-sitter

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is a commission for @PChuthamas (Bepo11647) on twitter and I highly recommand you to go take a look because they're doing cute Reed900 nendoroid setting!! 
> 
> Also, English isn't my native language so I'm sorry if ever you found mistake in it.

The bell rang in the _Northwestern Highschool_ of Detroit.

Today, Gavin Reed wasn’t in the mood to just stay and chat with the other teenager of his age. He totally knew they all hated him. And he wasn’t surprised either, he was quite a jackass. He hated them and let them feel it. For example, he was smarter than them and kept bragging about it. And sometimes he had actual fight with them because he got bored. So with time, he started to be more and more horrible. Not that prevent them from continuing to stay around him.

After all… he was rich.

So rich.

So much rich he could never have enough. Lots of them were jealous of his belonging, lots of them tried to come in his place to jump in the pool or to see movies on the big screen in the theater his parents installed in the cave for him.

To be frank, Gavin didn’t care if they were around or not. It eased his parents to have friends around his son but he knew they weren’t his friends and that they would insult him as soon as they could. And, really, that didn’t annoy me. What annoyed him was the fact they thought he was stupid enough to ignore all of this.

Today, he wasn’t in the mood at all. No time for fake friendship, no time to throw this money in the other’s face just to feel alive. He just packed everything and walked to the exit, passing through the other teenagers. Using his elbows to pass if needed.

He didn’t care if he hurt them.

He cared for nothing.

Gavin walked out of the building and crossed the big field of grass, walking in. If someone saw it, his parents will hear about a new recklessness of him but he didn’t care. He was used to it, his parents were used to it. They never had the guts to punish him for real. They should have cared a bit for this. They were here when it came to give him everything he wanted but it stopped there. They thought, being so nice, they were good parents but it was wrong…

They were the worst parents ever in Gavin’s eyes.

“You shouldn’t walk there.”

Gavin stopped at a few paces from the street, still in the grass.

“And apologize,” the voice repeated.

The teenager gritted his teeth.

The emotions swirled within him. Very different and changing. He was happy, yet scared, afraid, a bit sad…

“Young Master, I asked you something,” the voice said, firmer.

“Yeah, yeah.” Gavin walked out the grass and, hands pushed in the bottom of his pockets, continued to move toward an expensive car. “It’s lame those jackasses want you to come pick me up at school. I’m not a child anymore!” he said with a harsh tone.

Now that he approached the car, he felt stupid: he should have recognized it. But he would maybe have if he wasn’t so interested in his shoes all the time.

“Your parents want your security.”

“My parents want to be sure nothing will happen to me because that would piss them off to care about me, Nines!” the teenager yelled, bitter.

“You’re wrong.”

“You know nothing about Humans!”

Gavin grabbed a chewing gum in his pocket and throw it in his mouth as quickly as possible. Mostly because the Android at his side didn’t like when he did so. He always said it was bad for his health and that made him look like someone unwelcoming.

Good.

He didn’t want people to talk to him.

He entered in the car, not listening to what the robot was saying and didn’t care about putting on the belt.

The Android entered on the other side and installed himself calmly, slowly. Once he did, he turned his head toward Gavin.

“Clip your belt.”

Gavin stared at him.

“Clip your belt or…”

The teenager totally remembered the last time Nines had to do it by himself. The robot was the only one not to let him do whatever he wanted. He had been bought for that. And it was the problem…

Nines was a robot.

Just a robot.

Everything he was doing, it was only because someone put that within him.

He was the only one caring for him and it was as fake as the other people surrounding him…

He attached his belt and glanced at him, still chewing the berry tasting gum, as the car started to move.

“How was it, yesterday?” he asked with a slow voice.

The Android glanced at him.

“What are you talking about?”

“The… maintenance thing…”

Nines glanced a new time.

Gavin was almost disgusted to see him do those Humans gesture. The robot didn’t need that to see him with the processors and technology within his robotics eyes. He was so real that, sometimes, you could forget that all of this was fake. That he could disappear just because he needed a checkup. That you could vanish from his mind just if something happened to one of his piece.

Gavin found that stupid.

He hated that.

All he had was so strong and so fragile at once…

“Gavin…”

“Yeah, yeah, you probably can’t remember it because you were asleep or some shit like that. Keep your not-saliva,” he mumbled, looking toward the window.

“Is something wrong? Do you need to talk about it?” Nines wondered.

“Shut up…” he replied with a long sigh.

“Very well…”

“I hate you…” Gavin said under his breath.

Nines throw him a new glare then concentrate on the road. Not that he needed it because he was totally connected to the care and could have turned his head in another direction and still be able to control the situation…

Days passed.

More they passed, more he liked the toy his parents brought him, the baby-sitter he had to suffer, but he would never tell them. At first, he hated it with all his heart and now, he really liked when Nines was around him but he kept pushing him back. He kept asking him not to come pick him up at school because he needed oxygen. And, passing the fact Nines will explain to him he wouldn’t take him his oxygen, don’t worry, he could have days where he was alone.

So much the better!

He didn’t like to be around Nines.

He loved to be around Nines.

He hated to be around Nines.

Because he was trapped.

His heart ached when he was alone, without the only being mattering for him but, on the other hand, his heart ached way more because Nines couldn’t do something else than remembering he was just a robot. The more he loved Nines, the more he was alone. The more he was afraid something will happen to him and he will lose him.

No wonder why he cried when they had to replace the coffee machine, a few days before. Not because he loved so much coffee but because all of those machines weren’t made to stay long. It was more interesting for the corporation to have them buying new models, new pieces…

One day, Nines will break and he’d be alone.

No wonder why he had to hide his tears…

Gavin shoot in one rock, annoyed as hell. Hating his life more than ever.

“Ouch!”

Gavin didn’t care about this onomatopoeia and keep walking, his hands still in the depth of his pockets, his bad waving on his shoulder.

“Hm… I said, ‘ouch!’.”

He looked up to the voice. It was an adult, next a trash, a cigarette between his lips. He wasn’t alone, a girl with a leathered jacket being against a car.

“And so what?”

“You hurt me, you could say ‘sorry’.”

“Sorry for you being so phcking annoyin’,” Gavin replied with a wide smirk.

The guy approached him.

“You wanna fight?”

Gavin moved and prepared himself in a stance, his fists rising.

He learned how to fight with the amount of time he simply attacked his comrades to make them suffer.

Yeah, no wonder no one loved him…

“Yeah, come one, kid.”

“I hope you won’t cry when your shit will beat up by a _kid.”_

The man moved too, preparing himself to attack back.

“I hope you won’t cry when your ass will be kicked.”

“Yeah, yeah…”

Gavin bolted toward the guy who grabbed him at the wrist, making him swirl before blocking it in Gavin’s back. The teenager let out a moan and moved his feet in hope to hit him in the crotch.

As he did, he saw the woman move out of the car, a wet fabric in her hand.

The second after, it was pressed against his face and he blinked as he felt everything coming black around him. His body was so heavy he couldn’t resist and would have fallen if the guy had not caught him up.

“You have put too much!” he protested.

“Next time, do it yourself!” she replied to her partner in crime. “You’re sure it’s the kid?”

“Sure it is. Who would guess this asshole will jump right into our trap?!” he smiled.

“Yeah… I just wonder if his parents will really want him back…” she said.

Though being a robot, not having its own conscience and couldn’t choose anything by itself, Nines didn’t like when it didn’t come to pick up Gavin. The teenager has begged his parents and, as always, they had complied with the wish of their child without even questioning the security and the logic.

For Nines, it was stupid to let Gavin alone.

Gavin always came back really late when he did the things by himself and Nines didn’t know where he was. It tried to discover by every means but Gavin wasn’t that stupid and knew how to hide proofs… However, he wasn’t smart enough to stop throwing himself in the problem and that was the mean reason Nines wanted to pick him up. Plus, he was the son of one of the richest people of Detroit. Of Michigan. Maybe of the USA?

You didn’t let someone like him run freely in the streets.

Nines _wished_ it could let him do but it wasn’t sure. They were so many scenarios in its programs warning it from this…

Mrs. and Mr. Reed had wanted this when they bought it.

And now, it was forced to just clean the house, though they have employees for this, because it had nothing else to do. Someday, it would just turn itself off until it had to go to Gavin but today they asked him to clean. When it had finished with Gavin’s room and to tidy up Gavin’s belongings, it just continued to do its best. Gavin should be soon back from the school. It would help him to study his lessons or to do his homework. As other day, it’ll have to do what it could to prevent Gavin of eating above the sheets because every time they ended up completely stained and the robot felt shame for the teachers who will have to deal with the teenager’s bad manners.

If only it could have backed the education of Gavin…

It did notice a lot of progress in regard to the way the young man used to react when they met but there was still so much to do.

Nines checked the time in its inner program when a call hit it.

Immediately it picked up.

“Mr. and Mrs. Reed?” a voice called.

Nines didn’t recognize the chairman of the school and wasn’t sure it was a good sign…

“It’s the RK900 of the family. I’d be happy to take a message for you.”

“Tell your owner we have their kid. Tell them we want one million dollars if they want him alive. They have one week to decide if their awful little child is worth this money or they’ll have back their child. Piece by piece.”

Immediately after, the communication stopped.

However, something was sent to it. The robot analyzed it before accepting the message and what was added to it.

It has wished it hadn’t accepted it because…

It was a record of Gavin, being held in a really tiny room, handcuff around one wrist and the other around the pipe. His nose was bleeding and he was shivering, bruises and wounds already appearing on his body.

Why?

Nines could understand easily.

Of course, the criminals wouldn’t take the risk to hurt him and not to have what they wished. But Gavin will never stay still. He certainly tried to fight back and that was what he received in return…

It programs were lost. Should it wish Gavin will continue to fight as much as possible or the total invert?

As long as the money hadn’t been provided to the criminals, Gavin didn’t risk anything, did it?

“IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIK!!!”

“Please, Dakota.”

“But, but, but!!! You heard it!!! They have our son!!!”

“DAKOTA!!”

“Sir, do you need something to drink?” Nines asked.

The man looked him.

“He’ll take a cognac,” the woman replied. “Dakota, hold yourself,” she continued.

“Yes, my Darling…” The man’s hands shivered as he tried to calm down. “But what should we do?! They have Gavin!”

Nines had not shown the video to them and it thought it was for the best. Even if the man was at the head of a really important enterprise, he was still very anxious… Without Liliana, the Sun of his life, it would have been hard to hold everything together…

“Yes. But we have the money they want. We gave them the money, they gave us Gavin and it will be over.”

“That will never stop,” protested Dakota Reed. “Thank you,” he added to Nines when this one gave him the glass of alcohol.

“I will protect him,” Nines said. “Next time, I’ll pick him up and I even stay in the school area when he will be in class. This will not happen again,” it swore.

Dakota watched his wife. Which nodded. It was the best. Gavin will hate them as much as the day they have bought the Android but it was for his security. Because they loved him. If he wasn’t able to understand what love was, then he will have to be protected without understanding why he couldn’t breathe as he wanted. Sad for him but his life was more important than fearing a tantrum from their beloved heir…

“We will prepare the money and you will bring it. If they try anything to hurt Gavin, kill them.”

“Lily!!!” Dakota protested, almost choking out on his alcohol.

“It was my intention, Madam,” Nines replied.

“RK900!!!”

Dakota was on the edge of fainting but the Android and the Lady were in perfect harmony on this. The most important in this situation was to be sure Gavin will come out safe and sound…

The Following Day

From where he was, Gavin couldn’t do anything but suffering. His wrist was painful, his nose too and the blood bathing his face was uncomfortable. He felt pain in his belly, in his arms… He did his best to fight back and he didn’t know at which moment something went wrong… when he picked up the fight or even before that? A huge part of his mind was blaming him because he was angry and wanted to fight to feel more alive but on the other hand, the lady was ready to knock him out with her product…

All of this was decided before he picked the fight.

He would have passed by, the end would be the same. He was sure about that.

Or… was he trying to convince himself because he wanted to push the fault away?

He wasn’t sure anymore…

From where he was, Gavin couldn’t do anything but he could hear everything…

The place was a hideaway but it seemed to be used by everybody and not just the couple. Nothing was correct. You couldn’t set up a correct escape plan from here…

But Gavin saw a lot of thrillers or series and film with policemen and detectives… He could guess how this will happen. He will be a human shield until the couple can leave, safe and sound.

For now, all he wanted was to be free again.

To wait at the correct moment.

Will he have to wait for it? His parents wouldn’t not send the money. As fake as it was, he was sure of their love. He just wished they could have the correct love toward him. Maybe this issue would bring it? Perhaps they would understand that he was more than an object?

Or his mother will just do another child.

Or adopt it.

She was too busy catch up his father’s mistakes, made out of stress, to carry another child. Maybe she’ll get one around eight years, already well educated.

Not… him.

“Shit!”

Gavin frowned.

“What?” the man replied. “That’s the money!!”

“Yeah… and that’s an Android!” she said between her teeth.

Gavin jumped on the place.

Nines!

They had sent Nines!

He felt so happy at the mere idea Nines will be there. Then he hated himself because Nines was just an inflatable doll. _Mechanic_ doll but still! And yet, he was so happy…

“What then?”

“We can’t run away from an Android. It’ll denounce us to the Police. It’ll be over!!” she said with anger.

“We can kill him?”

“Who?” the lady wondered. “The Android. They’re quick…”

“We keep the child next to us, it won’t attack. And if it attacks, the child will die.”

“Hm-hm…”

“We could kill the child too, when I think about it… He saw us. He could tell who we are…”

“For once, you’ve quite a good idea!”

Gavin couldn’t see anything, just hear them but just at the end of this dialogue, he knew she was smiling. He gritted his teeth. Shit! What should he do?

Nines was arriving and unless he got the chance to hear the plan, he will be killed. He couldn’t let that happen! But what could he do? He was there, tied to a pipe because of handcuffs. What could he do? Gnaw his own wrist and try to free himself?

If only…

The door opened as he was tugging on the handcuff and he looked up.

“Come here.”

The man grabbed him by the hair and forced him up as the woman prepared a key.

Gavin wanted to kick the man in the most painful zone of his anatomy but he stayed still. He needed to be as free as possible first.

Soon, the handcuff was removed from the pipe. He moved and… felt a barrel against his temple.

“Try to move and you have no more brain.”

Gavin gulped.

He knew he’ll die if he missed his opportunity so this thread had no mean for him but he also knew the opportunity wasn’t now.

He let them bring him to the main piece of this hovel. Then watched as the man pushed open the door.

Nines was in front of them, two suitcases in his hands.

“Don’t move or we kill him,” he said.

“I won’t move but let him go. We have the money. Let me open the suitcase and you will see by yourself.”

“Yes, show!” the lady said.

Nines bent to put down one suitcase and opened the second with his other hand. Inside, you could see a lot of bundles, perfectly arranged, like in the movies.

Gavin could sense the two criminals were salivating in front of all this money…

“THEY WANT TO KILL US!” he yelled.

“Wh…” the man hiccupped.

Gavin smashed his foot on the guy, making him yell. The lady pressed her finger on the trigger but blood and screams echoed as a hard sound accompanied it. The teenager saw a rain of money before understanding she had been shot by the suitcase.

“Gavin!”

Nines ran toward Gavin who threw his elbow in the man. He moved away and dashed to the Android. Which grabbed him and make him swirl behind him. He bounced and kicked in the man face before grabbing his revolver, pointing it to him.

“Move back,” he commanded to the young heir.

Gavin complied, walking in such a way Nines’ body could protect him. It wasn’t what Gavin wished but what his baby-sitter/bodyguard wished.

Anyway, from there, he totally could notice that the fierce lady had prepared her weapon. Before he could yell anything, he saw the bullet crossing the air. In a crash of metal, it hit Nines right in the shoulder. The lady, her face stained by blood, let out a groan and a ‘shit’. Nines blinked as his circuits went mad. His arm wasn’t working anymore. The criminal smiled, preparing a new bullet.

At the moment the trigger was pressed, Nines understood it wasn’t for him and jumped.

More sound of metal echoed as he took, right in the pump regulator area, the bullet that meant to touch Gavin.

The Android felt in a frightened sound of cans rolling on the floor.

“Run, Gavin!” Nines commanded.

“No!”

Gavin bent over him and got up as fast as he could. The second after, he heard a ‘shit’ and Nines yelling his name as he was getting up. A powerful pain crossed his whole body as a bullet entered his shoulder, hitting the bones. He passed the gun in his other hand as fast as he could and aimed.

_Bang._

Blood splattered on Gavin’s face.

Nines yelled his name, the thirium leaked and becoming mad in his body. He pushed on his legs to get up, seeing Gavin wavering.

His LED went red, looking the scarlet blood rolling over his face, fresher than the one already making him look like an amaryllis. He heard a drop fall on the floor. Probably coming from the shoulder wound.

“Gav…”

“Fucking recoil!”

Gavin rubbed his nose and moaned in pain.

Nines turned his head toward the lady. She had felt on the man and… Nines couldn’t hear her heartbeat anymore.

Did Gavin realize what he had done?

“Your nose is broken,” he said under his breath, his programs becoming even madder.

Everything was changed, following new emotions he couldn’t even understand…

“Could feel it,” Gavin replied with a smile.

A bright smile.

Nines took him in his arms, pressing his head against the little head just under him.

“I’ll protect you from now one, Gavin. I’ll swear. Nothing will ever happen to you…”

Gavin surprised himself smiling. Still, he leaned and hugged him back.

“Me too…” he whispered.


	2. Death sentence

“You have to tell him,” Liliana said.

Nines turned his head toward his Mistress. “Is it an order?”

She looked him and the Android felt bad. As if she was able to read in his binary mind with some strange superpower…

“No, Nines. Is not an order. But what do you want to do if not telling him?”

“Telling him he killed someone? Telling him I said it was me? Don’t you want to protect him?”

“He’s my son. Of course I want to protect him,” she replied. “Still.”

Nines had said he was the one killing the lady to the authority and her accomplice, now in jail, couldn’t remember. For the police it was more normal that an Android would have rebel himself against Humans and killed one than a child, spoiled, would have done it. The problem was that Nines was now forced to deal with the consequence how ‘his’ act. An Android killing someone, a Human, it couldn’t be accepted. Thanks to money, Dakota Reed managed to have a trial for the Android but none of them believed Nines could survive this. In few days, they’ll decide what will happen and Nines will disappear from his young Master’s life…

Just thinking about this, his LED became red.

He wished he wouldn’t have started to feel like something alive because being throw in a scrapyard would have been easier if he didn’t believe he was someone…

“You may not tell him anything but when you’ll die…”

“I don’t think it will be important. He won’t be annoyed by this. Don’t worry…”

“I worry,” she said.

Nines send her a smirk then looked toward the Hospital. Gavin should come out soon with his father. He wanted to get up and to reach the room, bringing him to the car, take care of him…

He didn’t understand that.

How could he feel that?

How was it possible?

He was an Android, just Gavin’s babysitter. Yes, seeing him take the bullet, seeing him being hurt that way, it had turned him mad but… but what? Why feeling this? He should take care of him and this was all.

“We’ll do something, Nines.”

“Yes.”

But the lady was acting strangely. At least, the Android could feel it thanks to all his sensors…

He totally understood that the problem was that no money could save him. Even if they had retrieved the million of dollars, even if they could use it against him.

It was the equilibrium of the whole USA that mattered here. If the Androids started to rise against the Humans, it would be the end of everything. The end of others Androids. The only thing that could ease Nines was the fact they tried to keep it secret to protect the population. Gavin didn’t risk seeing anything on the TV while avoiding his homework or anything.

It was for the best…

Suddenly, Nines came out of the car.

“Nines!”

Liliana pushed open the door and ran after him, afraid that he would worsen the situation. However, she stopped as soon as she recognized her son. He was coming from the Hospital, followed by his father.

Nines was joining him, analyzing him from the distance. Everything seemed to be alright. His young Master had bandages around the shoulder and a split. He wouldn’t be able to do correctly his homework for days but the Android supposed Gavin would be happy of that. Not that he needed an excuse to avoid to do his duty…

“Gavin…” he said as he approached the young Human.

“I’m fine,” the teenager sighed.

“Do you need anything?”

“I’m fine,” he replied again. “Don’t piss me off.”

He groaned.

Nines still looked him with worry but he said nothing more. He didn’t want to upset him. So he just followed his pace as they walked to the car.

“Everything is alright?” Liliana asked as they arrived.

“Yeah,” Gavin sighed.

But he didn’t look that fine. He entered the car and put the belt on. Nines watched him then his Mistress. She watched him with a grave look and he totally got why. Soon, his fate will be decided. He was dangerous and money had just helped to keep Nines at home. Liliana didn’t know when the guillotine blade will fall on Nines.

Soon.

Late?

Too soon, at least. Nines couldn’t see it because he was an Android but she was a mother and she knew how much her son loved Nines…

If only the Android could notice it.

Unless…

Things turned weird for Nines.

Usually, at this time of the Night, he was supposed to go in the living room and to connect himself to the battery system. He was supposed to go in a standby.

Usually.

Not today.

He didn’t want to go there. He didn’t want to ‘sleep’. He wasn’t afraid that Gavin was kidnapped once again but he did was afraid about something. He just couldn’t understand. And when he ran a diagnostic, it didn’t explained what was wrong with him.

Yes, he was a Deviant now but…

But he didn’t know.

He didn’t know what he felt the need to come to Gavin’s room and to be sure that he was sleeping without problem.

As he arrived at his Young Master’s room, he opened it slightly. He immediately analyzed the Human, lying in the bed in a fetal position. Nines was surprised. It was the first time he saw him sleep and, strangely, he never imagined it could be that way. Seeing a Human sleep was surprising. He knew they were lying in a bed, in the majority of case, but still…

Nines approached the bed and bent over Gavin. He pressed a kiss in his temple, his data turning mad and his LED switched red.

He didn’t understand what he just had done. Why he needed to do that?

It was unbelievable.

How everything could change that way?

If it was like that, maybe being destroyed for the good of the Humanity was a good thing?

He heard a moan and looked down. Gavin was moving a bit more, becoming a little ball.

Nines realized, then, that he didn’t want to disappear at all. He wanted to stay forever by his young Master’s side. Maybe it was the reason of this kiss?

Taking the blankets, he pushed them on Gavin’s body, making sure he would stay warm. Then he left the room to let him sleep. If the teenager woke up and saw him star, it would be a big problem.

He didn’t want to hurt the young man, didn’t want to lose the trust of the parents. If he had to vanish, he, at least, wished to be with the one mattering for the longest time possible…

Days passed slowly and each day, in secret, Nines came take care of Gavin, enjoying every second he could have by his side. Helping him with his lessons and homework; bringing him at school or accompany as he went back; coming in his room the night so he could make sure he was comfy…

Every moment was a blessing from rA9 itself.

Every moment he wished for the trial to end up correctly and every moment, Liliane reminded him the sad true.

Probably not…

This night, Nines came in Gavin room as the three others days.

But this time, he was tensed as he pushed the door.

He had heard moan.

Sad moan…

As he entered, discretely, Nines noticed that his young Master was moaning, crying maybe, in his bed, still in a fetal position.

Nines was perplexed.

He just stayed there for seconds, his processor analyzing what he couldn’t understand.

Until…

He was crying.

Gavin was crying in his bed. In his dreams.

Nines walking to him and moved his hand toward him. He was afraid to touch him, to turn the things worst again. Could he only brush his shoulder with his fingers? Could he?

He failed to protect him!

He was supposed to be his babysitter, his protector and Gavin was now on the bed, crying and hurt.

Nines felt his stress level rose.

The more Gavin was crying, the more the teenager was suffering, the more he was suffering too.

His Young Master was so important for him. Every second passing, the pain of Gavin was like his own pain. And if it was true he didn’t know a lot about pain, he knew this was just unbearable…

He climbed in the bed and lied next to him, passing his arms around his body while taking care he wouldn’t hurt his shoulder. He rocked him softly, caressing his hairs. He didn’t want to wake him up because the young man needed to rest himself. He just wanted the Nightmare to disappear. He wanted to do his best.

Thought, here, all he wanted was that moment was unique.

What would happen if ever Gavin suffered it again and he wasn’t here anymore?

Nines could feel his stress level rising again and he was sure his LED was glooming in the dark like a beckon in the night…

He heard another groan. Different.

He realized why at the moment a green-blue eye landed on him.

“What are ya doin’?” Gavin groaned.

Nines tried to save himself by playing it casual.

“You seemed to have problem to sleep.”

“Hmmm… probably…” Gavin mumbled, half asleep.

He yawned and turned in the bed. He let out a little groan as his shoulder hit the mattress. Nines was sure he had him said ‘I always forget’ before the teenager jumped in his bed from surprise.

“Nines?! What the phck are ya doin’ here?!”

Nines sat in the bed, just like him.

“As I said, you seemed to have problem to sleep.”

“So you entered in my phckin’ room like that?!” Gavin burst out.

“Please, Gav…”

“Please, phck ya! Get out!!!”

Nines didn’t wait more. He didn’t want to hurt him.

This hurt _him_ but it was fine. The Android was an object to his eyes. In fact, Nines was still an object and still acted as such few days ago. Gavin wouldn’t change just like that. Certainly not because he, a stupid and useless robot, finally had a conscious and wanted more.

The RK900 walked to the door.

He didn’t even wished for Gavin to say nothing about this at his parents.

He just… He just hoped this wouldn’t take him away the Reed’s trust. That a tiny, ridicule, hope was still here for him.

But the more time passed, the more he lost this vain hope.

“Wait,” he heard.

His hand was on the knob.

“I will not come back,” he swore.

“It’s not about that,” Gavin said.

His tone was still harsh…

“I don’t remember everything but I can’t believe everything they said. They said I fainted when I saw the blood…”

Nines turned toward him.

“It’s true.”

“That’s bullshit. I’m not afraid of blood.” He rubbed his nose and groaned. He always forgot how much he was hurt everywhere… “What really happened there?”

“I shot her before she could hurt you.”

Gavin frowned.

His dreams were filled with much more than that.

He couldn’t believe it but he couldn’t get why Nines would lie to him. He was his Android. He believed in such a situation, it was about his health and any order coming from his parents wouldn’t count…

He hoped so, at least.

“I remember seeing you being shot and then…”

Gavin looked down his hand. Nines walked to him and sat next to him, taking his hand in his with softness.

“You tried to shoot but I grabbed the revolver and I shot.”

“You’re lying,” Gavin said.

“Why would I lie?”

“Because an Android can’t hurt an Human,” the teenager snickered. He frowned even more and watched his temple. “Unless…”

“Yes. I’m… a deviant.”

“Why?” Gavin was lost. “I’m sure you weren’t a deviant. Always listening to order. And the checkup you did… They would have noticed it. They would have destroyed you.”

Gavin moved his hands, letting out a soft painful sound as his shoulder hurt him. He laid his hand on his thighs as the second grabbed the RK900 at the shirt.

“They will destroy you if you have killed a Human…”

“The only thing I was thinking about was your security,” Nines replied. “It’s still the only thing I’m thinking about…”

“Is that the reason you…”

Gavin shook his head, tightening his hand around the fabric.

“They will… They will destroy you, isn’t it?”

Nines shook his head.

“Don’t lie to me,” Gavin protested.

He tightened even more his hand over the fabric. And looked down.

“It’s… It’s all my fault.”

“Your fault? For what? For having been kidnapped? It wasn’t your fault, Gavin!”

“That’s what you say but I could have avoided it. If I didn’t have pick up the fight? If I didn’t have asked for you to not come to the school, you would have been there. It wouldn’t have happened. I just… I didn’t want… I didn’t want to suffer your presence.”

“Suffer my presence…”

It hurt.

It wasn’t soft words. And yet, they weren’t full of hate?

“I see. I can leave if you want t…”

“I don’t.” Gavin looked up at him. “I just didn’t want…”

He didn’t know how he could explain all of this… It was hard. He didn’t want Nines to leave. He didn’t want him to lie more. He didn’t want to lose him…

How telling this to him?

“You’re a robot. You may break. You may disappear. I didn’t want this to happen. I didn’t know how I could stop it. I didn’t know how much our relation could mean to you. You’re a robot…”

“I didn’t know but I care,” Nines replied. “I just needed… to understand it. My feelings are new but that doesn’t mean they aren’t real.”

“Your feelings?”

Nines nodded slightly.

Gavin gulped then pushed him back, his whole body shivering. He lied in the mattress and, without a sound, Nines got up. He grabbed the edge of the blankets to push them over Gavin’s body. He wanted to kiss his temple, his cheeks, but he just moved back. He couldn’t. Especially not with Gavin awake. Things would have become even worst…

“Don’t go…”

Nines could hear a gulp.

“Come.” Silence. “Please.”

Nines’ LED started to turn yellow in surprise. He really wanted that? Really? How was it possible?

But… the words Gavin had spoken, they all held truth. Something powerful. Linked with sadness and disarray.

So, Nines went on the mattress, above the blankets, and against Gavin. Which pressed his hand on his. The teenager wanted to beg him to stay. He did nothing. He just feel that, tomorrow, everything would be different.

In fact, he hoped that he was in a dream. If he was in a dream, he still could change the situation as he wanted. He could ask without fearing anything…

Nines hugged him slightly. He could feel Gavin’s heartrate rose.

“Everything is alright, Gavin. I’m protecting you.”

“I know.”

“Don’t worry, then.”

Gavin closed his eyes. It wasn’t the problem. He wasn’t afraid. He could suppose that the Android had felt his Heart… but it didn’t beat that fast because he was afraid.

He wasn’t afraid by the criminals.

He wasn’t afraid by those who could use him to have money. Especially if Nines was lying. As he supposed.

“Just stay… Please, stay.”

Nines bent and hugged him tightly.

“I’ll stay.”

He wanted to say ‘forever’ but he didn’t. He watched him for few seconds then bent on him. He was playing with fire, he knew it, but he also knew that his fate was set… So, his lips pressed slightly on the broken nose.

“I hope it will heal quickly.”

“It would certainly heal quicker if I received more magic kisses,” the teenager replied, looking right in front of him.

Nines felt Gavin’s heartrate rose again while his LED was flickering, helped by the stress level. He leaned again on him and pressed another kiss on his nose. On the mark. One. Two. Three. Gavin didn’t stop him.

In fact, he even let his back hit the mattress and their eyes lost into each other for only nine second and, yet, it seemed to be the eternity. A beautiful eternity.

Nines bent again and kissed his nose.

His lips opened to ask him if he was hurt somewhere else, if he needed kisses somewhere else.

But he didn’t.

Instead, he leaned again for another kiss, not on the scar but on the tip of the nose. Then it came a bit downed. He brushed the lips that only waited for this. Gavin couldn’t breathe completely. He was letting him do because the situation was out of his control. He wanted to close his eyes but couldn’t, as if he was hypnotized by the Android. Android that slid his hand along the young neck, his thumb caressing the skin. Gavin shivered.

If Nines was able to breathe, he would have stopped it just as he was watching him. The moment stretched in delight and, on the other hand, seemed too short, not fast enough. Gavin died for this kiss. Nines _died_ for this. He wouldn’t have tried his luck without the sad fate waiting for him. As if he just wanted to accomplish his wilder, his dearest dreams. He didn’t want to regret anything.

Gavin didn’t want it neither. If someone had to be the first, please God, please rA9, made that Nines was the one…

He was the one his Heart chose…

As if their mind were connected, their lips approached each other at this exact moment. They kissed each other. The time became mad. Too fast, perfectly slow. It was like a rollercoaster. It was perfect and breathtaking. Gavin’s Heart was beating so fast in his chest. He moved his hand to grab the nape of the neck of his Android, bringing him nearer, giving him the sign of not moving away. Of always staying by his side.

Their lips moved, both as shy as the other…

Both being tender and greedy as once.

Nines hugged Gavin and wished that will last forever… He didn’t believe about robot heaven but if it was true, he begged for this paradise was their processor being mad and replaying again and again the best moments of his life.

This moment, among all, would be the best ever…

At the moment eight arrived, Nines got up. He had so much to do.

His hand was still in Gavin’s. He had stayed here all night, next to his young Master, keeping a tender eye on him, being sure that nothing will take him out of his dream.

“Nines…” Gavin groaned.

“I’ve to prepare your breakfast and your day.”

Gavin moaned and moved in the bed. “Com… back… after,” he begged.

Nines brought the blankets on his shoulders and stole a tiny kiss on his lips, then on his sensitive nose.

“Very well.”

“Alw… ays… stay… with me…”

As the words echoed, Gavin felt asleep again.

Nines wished he could just follow his Master’s wishes. The wishes of the one he loved more than anyone else in the World…

He pressed a kiss on his temple then got up. He walked to the door and looked above his shoulder with sadness.

It was probably his last moments. He kept the image of Gavin in his data, in his hard drive. Every moment.

At the last time, it would be useful.

“I think I love you, Gavin…” he muttered.

He heard him moan and, in fact, he hoped the teenager had heard him…

He left the room and went in the living room. At his surprise, Liliana was already there. She was on the phone, talking with someone. Nines would have offered her a cup of tea but it wasn’t his work. An employee would certainly handle that.

He went in the kitchen so he could do a good lunch for Gavin.

He was a better cooker than the official cooker of the family and yet, it was really rare he took care of this for the Reeds. Only for Gavin. And he knew absolutely everything Gavin hated. Everything he loved. He even knew what the comrades of his young Master liked and disliked so they wouldn’t try to steal him his lunch.

Not that he really needed his help to not share…

Nines was preparing a sandwich with omelet when the door opened. An apple has been cut and hold in place with a rubber so it wouldn’t spoil with air. He also have prepared a chicken-curry with the rest of yesterday and would slid it in another sandwich.

“Nines?”

“Yes, Mrs. Reed?”

“I talked with my friend, the judge.”

Nines tensed. He finished to prepare the sandwich without a word then turned to the lady.

“When will it happens?” he asked.

“It has been hard for the authority to decide. You’re an Android. You can’t hurt Humans. But…”

Nines watched her.

What was this?

Hope?

Why would he have hope? Especially when the stress was suddenly so high, his LED yellow. She noticed it and he saw a movement. Was she afraid?

He really was hoping when he shouldn’t…

“You protected Gavin. It was your mission. And he would have been killed if you didn’t have acted.”

“Yes,” he replied.

Nines wondered… would he have passed through this without problem if he hadn’t taken the blame. Gavin was a teenager, a child, he wanted to protect his life… he didn’t risk a lot. But, Nines needed to protect him. Protect him from the acts he did. If he could drown his crime… keep Gavin’s hand clean. At least in appearance…

“They let you free,” Liliana Reed said.

Nines almost gasped at this information.

“A… are you…”

“It’s not a lie, Nines. You will stay with us. And for longtime,” she smiled with relieve.

She was so happy for her son who needed the Android so much.

If Nines would have say the truth to Gavin, he would have rush to the bedroom and kiss him, telling him the good new. Instead of this, the lady rushed to him and hugged him tightly. Relieved, the Android replied to the hug.

He would kiss Gavin after.

Now, he would have decades to kiss his favorite Human…


End file.
